monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenkou Cross Q
@Kuruni - Yes, the "Kejourou" might "blend in among human prostitutes.", ''but that doesn't mean she actually preforms prostitution. She probably does that to aquire a husband, which might be any bloke "unfortunate" enough to be the first to fall for the trap while looking for a quickie. About the letting a man go part, Ok, you might have a point there. But those mamono seem to be the exeption. Most mamono don't really care much about appearance or personality, and will likely imprint upon the first man they have sex with. Now, granted, mamono might release a man after sex if they figure out a relationship between them might not work, but I doubt that's their ''initial ''intention. They don't have sex with that man just for a quick booty call, they probably do it to find a husband. They intend for that man to be the one to imprint upon, but if the circumstances don't allow it, they'll let him go. This wasn't supposed a one night stand, it just happenend to be one as they figured out during/after sex that they simply aren't compatible. In the end, mamono tend care more about finding the one person they can imprint upon as their husband and have unlimited loving coitus with that man, than satisfying their urges with a quick booty call. You idea's for the 3 types of mamon are interesting, but I'd like to point out type 3 seems to be very rare among mamono. From the top of my head, Hinezumi is the first and only that comes to mind. Also, I'm not sure how correct type 1 is. It's been made clear that each mamono's base instincts compell them to find a husband who they can exclusively mate with for life. Most of their supposed casual sex seems to come from a desire to find a man to imprint upon during sex. Hell, if KC's comments on the March Hare page are to be believed ("Those who don't yet have a husband feel lonely without “a certain something” to put in their mouth"), it seems that even the absolute most lustful mamono only care about their desires to be satisfied by their future chosen husband and nobody else. So I sincerely doubt mamono tend to have casual sex. ---- Look, I'd like to clarify something, Kuruni. My idea's on how to marry mamono are all based upon something RealityWarper said to me during a discussion on the "Gods" page. ::"'Preference to pounce on you and rape you -''' This one will only happen if you click Mamono's preferences. Albeit it has to BE SAID that the vast majority of mamono have very easy preferences and will generally just pounce on a man they see. Some specific races like the ones I mentioned will have harder ones. And is possible that like the Holstaurus and virtually every other Monster Girl she at a time simply may not feel like raping and pouncing upon you. ::Preference to accept you, have sex with you and marry you on - '''This is what happen when '''YOU '''are the one looking for the affections of the Monster Girls it is '''ON THIS INSTANCE where Monster Girls utterly lack preferences as humans understand them and will always accept you as long as you are commited and sincere when expressing your feelings." Aside from giving good explanations for his arguments, I also know that there are a lot of things about the MGE that KC only reveals in tweets or something. As I don't really know how to verify it myself, I tend to take the word of people who have been constructive here. That's why I am under the impression that Mamono's preferences only matter when she is "hunting" for a husband, and not when the husband willingly gives himself to the Mamono in question.